Alaskan Howler
by SummerTaiga18
Summary: Alaska meets bobby when she is 18 and he saved her town from a werewolf; now 10 years later she is a trained hunter on her way to visit bobby again only to meet sam and dean, what will this lead to? probably death but oh well at least she could have some fun first.
1. first meetings

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE OC**

I was on my way to see an old friend he lives in a junk heap down in South Dakota his name is Bobby singer he took care of me after my mom was murdered by a werewolf 10 years ago I was already 18 so he just bought me an apartment and cheaked up on me once a month until I could take care of myself properly he told me all about the things that crawled around at night and about three years ago I wanted to start up on the business myself but Bobby forbid it so when Bobby wasn't around I snuck away to go hunt by myself. Of course being a woman and all men would gawk at me on the streets and think that they could pick me up with a six pack and some cheesy pick-up line. It's strange to me that I even get hit on at all I have Dull grey eyes, a pale freckled face not to many but they are there, and my dirty ash blonde hair isn't really that great. I finally pulled up to bobby's house and I saw the most gorgeous vehicle known to man I walked into the house Bobby I shouted, Alaska is that you? I heard his gruff voice reply. Yes it's me and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Al? you know I hate my name. Hey girly I practically raised you, I can call you what I please, Whatever old man I said smiling. As I took the rest of the room in i noticed two men sitting in front of Bobby's desk. Alaska this is Sam and Dean Winchester boys this is Alaska Bobby introduced Dean said with that tone you were used to hearing from the other hunters that you had ran into on your hunts who had wanted nothing more than to get into your snorted and turned away from him to face Sam hello Alaska it's nice to meet you, hello sam it's a pleasure to know that some men still have their dignity. You heard Dean snort behind you and from the face that Sam was making you just knew that Dean was upset behind you for ignoring him you could already tell that messing with Dean was gonna be your new favorite game to play. Oh no you don,t missy I know that face Bobby told you with a stern look come on you pouted; what Sam and Dean said in unison you could definitely tell that they were brothers; you giggled slightly at their clueless expressions but they would soon learn. You could feel that sadistic grin appear on your face and both boys looked completely lost don't tempt her boys you'll regret it said Bobby with a heavy sigh. Alright, alright calm down old man what were you all talking about before I got here anyway? Bobby instantly frowned I could tell that he was reluctant to share i'm not a kid anymore Bobby I can handle cases now even just a little one would be fine Al this is a messy business and I don't want you mixed up in it. I just can't let you in this life knowing what could happen to you he said sadly you twisted your face into one of anger and you stormed out of the room you glanced back at them and saw how they all pity you got from Sam and Dean somehow it only fueled your anger. You didn't want them to pity you it made you feel weak all you wanted was to be treated like a real hunter as you slammed the front door shut and marched down the stairs you heard someone follow after you. "Alaska" you turned to see Sam walking to you Sam please for the love of everything call me Al; alright Al he said what do you want anyway to tell me how Bobby's right. I should tell you that i've been researching all the monsters that any hunter has ever gone up against since I was 18 years old and i've been picking up my own jobs over the past three years. Sam's face was still pitiful and I lost it don't look at me like that! Sam flinched at my sudden outburst of anger, like what? he asked like i'm some kid who's throwing a tantrum for attention the only thing I want is to be good enuf. Al you heard Sam say in the softest tone that he could make I know what it's like to feel like you're being left out or like you're not good enuf to do what we do, it's never easy being a hunter especially if you're under Bobby's "wing" so to say he said smirking like he really did understand how you felt about the whole situation. You got that right you sneered, look Al if you want to work a job I think me and my brother could help you out. You saw a look on Sam's face that you had only ever seen in a mirror, the look that just had trickery and schemes all over it. Alright slik what's your plan? not hear meet us at the bar.


	2. certain situations

I was at the bar across town where I was supposed to meet Sam and Dean for the next hunt. I had been here for three hours and I started doubting that they would come; I was starting to feel like Sam really did just feel bad for me and told me something I wanted to hear. I was turning to leave when I bumped into someone i'm sorry I didn't … Hey sweet cheeks what you leaving in such a hurry for why not stay and have a few drinks with me and my friends? the man asked befor I could finish my sentence. I was totally repulsed by this man he smelled as if he had already been to three other bars that night. I would rather drink bleach than drink with you and your friends I told him; Aww don't be like that baby you never know you might like me if we spend some quality time together he said as he put his dirty arm around me I could now see his rotting teeth up close and I almost vomited all over the floor. Hey man she's obviously not into you so I suggest that you remove your arm from her shoulder before I break it off. You've heard that voice before you turned to see Sam and Dean both of them looking very ferocious and ready to assault the garbage that was sexually harassing you. Ok pretty boy if you think that you can take on the three of us then let's go out back, he said while stepping away and getting in Dean's face. From the look on Dean's face you could tell that the smell of the repulsive man had hit him hard; Dean I said sternly. No Al I won't stand by and let this scum get away with touching you; Where the hell have the two of you been? I've been here for three hours none of this would have happened if you both got here when you were supposed to I screamed out my frustrations at them and as for the rotting bum I can handle him myself I don't need your protection you laid it out to him. Dean looked at you like he was hurt by your words and you instantly felt bad for him; your train of thought ended when the man slapped you on the but and whispered in your ear "Dame you're a feisty one it's a real turn on." You instantly whipped around and decked the man in the face as hard as you could he staggered backwards and swore a few unintelligent words and mistakably tried to counteract your punch. Dean noticed this and grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him across the bar table; at this point the bartender took notice of us and told us to leave. The man of course didn't like the idea of leaving the bar without getting even more intoxicated than he and his group of friends already were, so like drunk idiots they tried to argue with the bartender and got forced out by Dean and Sam. Well that was fun Dean said trying to smooth everything over with a smile and you had to admit he had a wonderful smile that you could definitely get used to seeing him smile. I didn't need your help but thanks anyway I told them this granted you smirks from them both and you felt yourself smile back at them; Alright no chick flick moments let's do what we came here to all took your seets at a small table in the back of the bar and you dicided to get the supernatural ball rolling, so what are we hunting? you asked them Wohe hold your horses their Al let's start from the beginning Sam started to explain everything that had been occurring over the past couple days. It started when we got a call from Bobby to come over about a hunt when we got there he told us about animals being found ripped apart in Kansas City. So what makes you guys think that this is a hunt and not just some psycho killing animals? you asked it's because all of the hearts were missing from the animals Dean explained, so what do we think it could be? We're pretty sure that we're dealing with a werewolf Sam replied. It matches up with the moon cycles Dean finished. While we were at Bobby's we were just getting the details of the job and that's when we met you and you know the rest. Ok boys let's take the S.O.B. out i'll ride with you if that's all right my car sucks it's something that I got from Bobby and don't tell him this but it would be embarrassing for a soccer mom to drive. It's alright with me but you really gotta ask Dean it's his car. Well Dean can I tag along? I wouldn't mind having a pretty face around Sam gets kind of ugly after a while he said you were thinking how physically appealing Dean was and form the way Sam's face looked he knew the face well. It made you a little upset to think that Sam would be used to Dean flirting with woman, but you decided to put it in the back of your mind afteral you had only just met the man.


	3. big problems

Dean's (P.O.V.)

We had been on the road for about a week now and we were going to be in Kansas City soon. I've been worried about Al she won't look at me anymore I try to be cocky and tough it out around her so she won't worry about whatever's bothering her, but when I do she frowns and looks away like I had done the worst possible thing to her. I miss the way she would smile back at me when I would pull pranks on Sammy, although she would laugh even harder when he got me back for them. Thinking about it now Al and Sammy have spent a lot of time together on this trip I would always catch them talking to each other like they were in some secret club that I wasn't supposed to be apart of. I'm starting to think that they might like eachother more than just hunting partners it's weird but I didn't like where this was heading I needed to talk to Al about this before we start our hunt I don't want it to get in the way and distract me anymore. Distract me? is that what was happening, did she become my distraction? Did I have feelings for Al? I'm just so confused at this point now he knew that he really needed to talk to Al.

Your (P.O.V.)

We finally arrived at Kansas City I was so exhausted all I wanted was a couple of hours to sleep Sammy you said in a tone that only a child should use, but at that moment you didn't care you were so tired of being in this back seat you were about to scream. What's up Al? you could tell that he was amused by your childish actions; can we stop somewhere and sleep before we go out wolf hunting? That was the plan because the full moon cycle doesn't start until tomorrow night he explained. Oh thank you i'm so sick of being back here how do you stand traveling like this; didn't you say that you had been hunting for three years? Dean asked me I could see his eyes in the rearview mirror. I have been but I haven't done many jobs only the ones that were real close to home because I had to be back before Bobby noticed I was gone, I told them how I had deceived the only man that I could ever consider to be a father figure after my parents died. To be honest i've been a little worried about this job because it's a werewolf hunt for the first time since I was 18 i'm afraid. I don't want Sam to know how weak and insecure I feel; this ofcourse applies to Dean as well. I have been trying to avoid Dean ever since we left the bar in South Dakota I think I feel something for Dean but I don't know exactly what it is yet. Should I talk to him about it or wait till he catches up on his own? I asked myself I have to make a choice i'll talk to him tonight when Sam's not in the hotel room "If we ever find one" I thought. I looked at Dean one last time in the mirror then I leaned back in the seat hoping to find some form of piece of comfort till we stopped for the night.

Sammy's (P.O.V.)

After the short conversation, both Dean and Al looked as if they were lost in their own thoughts I noticed that Al took a last look at Dean through the mirror and I started thinking of the times when Al came to talk to me after Dean had left them alone. The memory is still fresh in my mind the way that Al had come to me asking if we could talk she looked as if she was really worried about something so I naturally wanted to help her. What's wrong Al? I asked her when she was close enough to hear my hushed whisper I knew that Dean had already left but you can never be too careful. I wanted to ask you about Dean if that's ok? She asked me nervously; ya sure what about Dean did you want to ask about? well I think I have feelings for him, but he seems like the person that doesn't do well with relationships and I know that in this business it's dangerous to have these emotions for the past few days i've been trying to ignore it I thought it was just a crush at first but every time he made me laugh I couldn't help but feel even more for him am I crazy to feel this way so soon about a person that I just met I just want to clear all of this up before we get to Kansas. Her confession wasn't much of a surprise to me over the past few days I noticed the way that she had looked at Dean like she was uncertain or afraid to even speak to him and when he would approach her she just looked sad and hurt. Al I don't know what I can do for you but I want you to know that you can always come talk to me and I know for a fact that you're not crazy for feeling the way that you do my brother just has something about him that makes women fall for him instantly so you shouldn't worry too much; but that's the problem Sam he's been with so many other women that I feel like I would just be another tool for him to use and get rid of after the hunts over and done, I feel like you're just gonna dump me back at my place and leave to never contact me again you said voice rising in a panic. Al calm down we would never do that to you Sam told you while putting his hand on your shoulder for comfort. The both of you turned to the door at that moment because you heard Dean enter When I saw him he looked shocked and a little hurt and I was curious as to why; but then I remembered where my hand was and how closely I was standing next to Al. I removed my hand from a now blushing Al who was frozen in shock and embarrassment from being seen in that situation. Am I interrupting? Dean asked with a little anger in his voice; Al flinched at his words and started playing him off like she usually did by hiding how she really felt and acting like she could be doing something better.

Normal (P.O.V.)

We finally settled for some run down motel to stay at while we looked for the werewolf in the city, of course we couldn't start our search till tomorrow that was good though because I wasn't focused on the monster at this moment I wanted to talk to Dean so I could focus on the hunt tomorrow and not slow our group down or be a weak end that needed help like a weak girl that's why I came out here with them to prove to myself and to Bobby that I wasn't that weak scared 18 year old that lost her parents anymore. I want to prove how I can be just as good as any other hunter, but that can't happen if i'm distracted by my hormones. So I made up my mind right there on a whim my determination to stop running circles in my head was so shocking to myself that I almost stopped to think about what I was doing; but I had no time for that after Dean came back from paying for the room. I grabbed Dean by his leather jacket and marched away saying that I needed to talk to him "privately" I said while looking at Sam and he seemed to know what I was doing and thank the lord he did because I sure the hell didn't know.


	4. Authors Question?

**I HAVE A QUESTION!**

Does anyone even care about this story? I mean should I even finish it?


	5. the talk

Normal (P.O.V.)

What the hell Al? Dean grunted towards me in confusion and aggravation that I had suddenly grabbed him and headed to the car." We need to talk" I told him so only he could hear me. well you could have just asked he said, just get in the car and drive us somewhere secluded I retaliated. He ended up taking us to a pit stop somewhere off the main road the whole way no one said anything when the car stopped I saw Dean look at me from the corner of his eye and it made me nervous to say anything. It was a while before Dean finally broke the awkward silence, you know i've been wanting to talk to you to Al he huffed out. Oh really what about? I asked him it's about you I want to know what's going on with with you and Sam. Me and Sam? what about us we're friends; can I not be friends with your brother or something? That's not it you both just seemed really close and not just in the emotional sense. You became quiet thinking about what he had told you "Is that what he thinks that i'm attracted to Sam" Al? Dean looks at me questioningly. Dean I brought you out here because I wanted to tell you... I… "There was no way I could tell him how I feel i've totally lost my nerve. Dean became impatient "Answer me Al" Sam is just a really good friend I answered a little too fast. Just a friend, just a friend! You expect me to believe that with the way you have been hanging around each other when i'm not around. Don't pretend like it doesn't happen i've seen it Al, Dean's anger was slowly rising with every word. It's not what you think Dean I said with a small amount of sadness in my voice. Then what is it? He said angry; Sam's just been helping me sort through some stuff. Oh really, and what sort of stuff is so important that it can only be spoken when i'm not around. It's not like that I told you, just let me try and explain this, Dean please it's difficult for me to talk about that's why I went to Sam he's more sympathetic. "I can be sympathetic" Dean said, stating the obvious fact that anyone would know if they knew him. I know you are Dean I just couldn't talk to you, Why not? He asked more hurt than angry now. Most of what we discussed was about my past and I didn't want you to think I was weak and kick me out of the hunt; "Of course this was a total lie I can't believe I just lied to Dean, oh man when he finds out he's gonna kill me for shur" I thought to myself. Why would I think you're weak Al? Because i'm afraid Dean, I spoke in a hushed tone. Why are you afraid? You've hunted plenty of monsters in the past all by yourself no less, so why are you scared now? It's because this is a werewolf we're hunting Dean not just some spook ok; I rushed through my words. Tell me Al what makes a strong hunter afraid of her job? I looked down at my hands feeling the burn of tears threatening to fall, but I wouldn't let them. Al? Dean called to me his voice so soft I almost didn't hear it. Talk to me maybe I can help. Their is no help for this Dean my past has already happened! I was 18, I was just about to start a life on my own, I had a Job, lined up, I was going to go to college. So why didn't you do ether of those things Al? I breathed in deeply trying to calm my heart rate down so I could tell him everything that happened that night. It was after I had just graduated from high school I was celebrating with my family it was late; and after the party at the house my parents thought I was asleep upstairs. However, I snuck out to go out with my classmates to one of the popular rich kids house, you know? I had hooked up with some guy at the party he told me he was a graduate from a different school. I was so hammered that I just bought right into the story and went along with it. It was late and I needed to get home before my parents noticed I was gone so I left the party and started for home. I didn't realize that he had followed me so when I was up in my room about to get into bed that's when I heard the screams of my parents I rushed down the stairs and into their room only to find that same boy ripping out my mother's still beating heart only to eat it in front of me. Everything after that was a total blur I remember the sound of my own screams and I remember that once he saw me he started to attack me if Bobby hadn't busted down the door when he did I would have died along with my parents. I stayed with Bobby for a while, while he educated me on what his job was he helped me find a place to live and always checked up on me when he could. I'm so thankful for all that Bobby had done for me, but I wonder if I might have been better off if that thing just killed me. Al no, Dean said speaking up for the first time during my explanation. Al you can't think that way if you had died who would have saved the people in your town's vicinity? Their are plenty of better hunters than me Dean, you said sadly. But, how many of them are as beautiful as you.


End file.
